


Tease

by Viridescence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Rimming, mild bondage, mild dominance, parselsmut, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridescence/pseuds/Viridescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry teaches Draco a lesson.  Whether it serves as punishment is another matter entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Another old Harry/Draco fic that I'm finally posting here. Originally written and posted on June 15, 2007, to celebrate pornish_pixies being restored after LJ unjustly suspended the community. Written before Deathly Hallows was released, so not canon-compliant beyond Half-Blood Prince.
> 
> Original Author's Notes: Written for "The Internet is For Porn" challenge on pornish_pixies. I wanted to write something smutty, that hit as many of my kinks as possible, and this is it. I'm rather pleased I got everything into it, actually. Thank you, dacro, for the beta help.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and the entire Harry Potter universe belong to J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Bros., among others. No money is being made from this story, and no harm is intended. I just love her universe so much that I have to play in it myself.

**Tease**

Draco smirked as he shut the door of his boyfriend’s flat behind him and he felt the privacy wards flare into place. He was _so_ going to get it. And that was exactly what he wanted.

He pasted an innocent expression on his face and turned around. Sure enough, Harry was stalking him. He was circling the room, loosening his tie and freeing his shirt buttons, his gaze riveted on Draco, eyes afire. Draco could _feel_ the heat from where he was standing, and anticipation rippled through him, pooling in his groin.

“Well, that was a boring and tedious evening,” Draco said, pretending not to notice the lust in Harry’s every movement. He slid his cloak from his shoulders and hung it on the hook near the door. “I wish we didn’t have to go to these Ministry functions, but our respective stations seem to demand that we learn how to nap with our eyes open.”

Harry said nothing. He merely pulled his tie from around his neck and continued to study Draco, his face an interesting blend of desire, anger, and contemplation.

Draco barely managed to contain his glee. He walked toward Harry and faked a yawn. _Oh yes_ , he thought as the air between them crackled. “Are you as tired as I am?” he asked.

Draco barely saw the strike. His shoulder blades hit the wall first, followed by the rest of his body, and Harry was there, pressing into him, pinning his hands to the wall. “You are a fucking liar,” Harry hissed into Draco’s ear, biting the lobe and grinding his hip into Draco’s groin. “A liar and a cock-tease.”

Draco gasped and rutted up against Harry. “And you’re just figuring this out now, Potter?” he taunted, his body undulating against Harry, desperately seeking more of that delicious pressure.

Harry growled low in his throat, and Draco felt a shiver of excitement laced with dread. _Fucking hell_ , he was in for it.

He yelped when Harry stooped down and picked him up, throwing Draco over his shoulder. “Harry! Put me down!”

Draco was answered by a stinging slap to his arse, which sent sparks straight to his cock and up his spine. _Gods_ , he _loved_ it when Harry got like this. “I don’t think so, Malfoy,” Harry replied as he marched them towards his bedroom. “It’s time you had a dose of your own medicine.”

“What, going to put me in my place?” Draco wiggled against Harry’s shoulder, trying to find a way to get some pressure on his aching cock.

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” Harry retorted, then smacked Draco’s arse again.

Draco groaned at the shock that sent through him. They entered the bedroom, and Harry tossed him onto the bed, promptly crawling on top of him and pulling at his clothes.

“Strip,” Harry growled, leaving Draco to tend to his shirt while his hands made short work of Draco’s belt and trousers.

Draco didn’t think it was possible to be this aroused. He managed to undo half of the buttons, then gave up and pulled the shirt over his head, but he got stuck, tangled up in his sleeves—he’d forgotten the buttons at his cuffs, and he struggled to free his hands.

Harry yanked Draco’s trousers and shorts off, the movement lifting Draco’s lower half off the bed. “You fucking loved that, tonight,” he said as he crawled back on top of Draco. “You loved every second of it.”

He straddled Draco’s chest and reached up to help him with his shirt, the heat between his legs seeping into Draco’s skin and spreading to his groin. Draco strained to mouth the bulge in Harry’s trousers as he leaned over him, but he couldn’t quite reach. He only managed to just lip the fabric, and he gave a soft whimper of disappointment.

Harry moved off of Draco and stood, smirking. “Oh yes, this is much better.”

Draco looked up and realised that his hands were free of his shirt, only to be secured to the headboard with Harry’s necktie. A thrill shuddered through him. He couldn’t help but agree with Harry. This was better than he’d ever imagined.

He turned hooded eyes back to his boyfriend and licked his lips, rocking his pelvis. “So what are you going to do now that you have me where you want me?”

Harry removed his own shirt, exposing the chest that Draco loved to bite while he came inside his lover. There was still a mark there, just above Harry’s left nipple, from the other night. His mouth watered.

“I don’t think I’m going to tell you that,” Harry grinned. “Leave you in suspense like you did to me all night.”

“Fuck,” Draco breathed.

“Eventually.” Harry toed off his shoes and dropped his trousers. Fully naked, he knelt on the bed by Draco’s feet, his cock jutting out from dark curls at full attention. “Tell me just how much you enjoyed teasing me all evening,” he said as he pulled Draco’s socks off.

Draco smirked. “Teasing you? I don’t know what you mean.”

Harry laughed. “Bullshit.” He licked Draco’s instep.

Electricity shot up the inside of Draco’s leg, making him twitch and moan. He was leaking all over his stomach.

Harry crawled to the other corner of the bed and leaned back against the footboard, displaying his well-toned body. He was just out of reach. Draco panted as his lover began stroking his own cock. That gorgeous cock, disappearing beneath Harry’s hand, and Draco longed to suck on it—the taste of it was burned onto his tongue.

“Harry,” he whined.

“Mmmm… too bad for you,” Harry said, his breath hitching. “You had me going all night, stroking my thighs under the table, whispering into my ear, getting sauce on your fingers just so you could suck them off— _fuck_ , Draco, do you have any idea what you do to me?”

Draco’s gaze flickered from Harry’s hand and his glistening cock up to his face, which was flushed with desire. “Yes,” he answered.

“And you love teasing me, don’t you?” He threw his head back and Draco longed to lick the line from his clavicle to his ear.

“Oh yes,” he panted.

Harry met his gaze once more, his eyes dark with lust. “It’s your turn, now,” he said. “I nearly came in my pants when you fellated your ice cream after dinner. Your tongue is absolutely _sinful_. I’ve been hard for _hours_.” He spread his legs and reached with his other hand to fondle his sac. He let out a breathy moan and began thrusting into his hand.

Draco whimpered and pulled at his bonds. He was desperate to touch Harry, to taste Harry, to touch himself, but he could only writhe on the bed. Pre-come was pooling in his navel and his balls were aching with the pressure.

“You love my tongue, don’t you Harry?” he said. “You love what I do to you with it.”

Harry groaned and began stroking himself faster. “Love your filthy mouth,” he gasped.

“I bet you want my mouth on you right now,” Draco said. “On your nipples, your balls, your cock…”

“Fuck, Draco!” Harry gasped. His body arched off the bed as he climaxed, sending ropes of come across his chest.

Draco whimpered. He could almost _feel_ Harry’s orgasm. His entire body was quivering, prickling, throbbing and echoing with his lover’s pleasure. It was almost painful.

Harry lay there for a moment, chest heaving, his hand still moving lightly over his cock. He seemed to come back to awareness, and he grinned wickedly at Draco. “How bad do you want me right now, Draco?” He trailed his fingers through the come on his stomach, looking at Draco through dark eyelashes.

Draco’s cock seemed to answer for him, lurching towards Harry, who grinned even wider. “I want you, Harry.”

“How much?” he asked, getting to his knees. “Are your balls throbbing with it? Your prostate tingling?” He dangled his come-soaked fingers just above Draco’s lips.

Draco’s body trembled, and he did indeed feel his arse clench excitedly. “Yes,” he breathed, stretching to reach Harry’s fingers with his tongue. His lover kept them just out of his reach.

“Are you willing to beg for it?” he taunted, and smeared come across Draco’s bottom lip.

Draco slurped his lower lip into his mouth and moaned at the taste, the strong, salty taste of Harry, and tried to get more. Harry pulled his hand away. “Harry…”

Harry smirked again and moved off the bed. “Beg for it,” he ordered, and then went to get a towel from the bathroom. Draco huffed and pulled at his wrists. He didn’t beg; Malfoys never begged. They ordered, and when that didn’t work, they manipulated, cajoled, and bribed people to get what they want. That was why he loved teasing Harry so much—he loved to get him as hot as possible so he’d fuck Draco hard, giving Draco exactly what he wanted without him having to ask for it. It thrilled him to watch those emerald eyes dilate in desire and a flush crawl across Harry’s skin.

Harry came back into the room then, wiping his hands and stomach clean of his come. “I know exactly why you do what you did to me tonight, Draco,” he said. “I even like it. But if you want to get fucked tonight, you’re going to have to beg me for it.”

Draco glared at him, refusing to give in. Harry laughed and climbed back onto the bed, situating himself between Draco’s knees. “And now I’m going to show you that I’ve got a wicked tongue, too.”

“Oh yes, thank you,” Draco breathed, anticipating feeling that velvet tongue on his cock.

But Harry just smirked and sat back on his feet, his eyes caressing Draco’s body. He feasted on the view for a moment, paying particular attention to Draco’s groin, and Draco felt himself blush under the scrutiny.

“Harry, what are you—?”

And then Harry started _hissing_.

Draco’s eyes widened. Oh gods, he’d forgotten just how erotic it was to hear Harry speak Parseltongue. He hadn’t heard it since before the final battle, before they got together, and he’d had to dash to a toilet for a furious wank at the time. The sibilant sounds slithered over his skin, spreading a frisson of goose pimples in their wake, and Draco threw his head back and _groaned_.

He closed his eyes and let it wash over him, let himself drown in Harry’s low voice. His heartbeat thudded in his ears and his cock, and with every word from Harry’s mouth, the tension pooling in his groin intensified. The bed shifted then, and Draco could feel Harry above him, on all fours, even though he didn’t have his eyes open. Harry’s aura enveloped him, and Draco was lost for a moment.

“Nnnnghn… Harry…” he moaned, his body heaving.

Lips brushed against his ear, and the shock of the touch made him gasp. Harry was still speaking in Parseltongue, but Draco could make out his name and a few words in English—“love… beautiful…fuck…”—interspersed with the hiss and sighs.

Harry’s lips and tongue trailed down Draco’s neck, teeth grazing his clavicle and breath brushing across his nipple. What the fuck was Harry saying? Whatever it was, Draco hadn’t ever heard anything as deliciously _filthy_ in his life, and he was about to crawl out of his skin. He needed to feel Harry, touch Harry, be touched, be fucked by Harry, _now_.

“Are you ready to beg me for it?” Harry asked, the switch to English startling Draco’s eyes open.

Draco could hardly breathe as he stared into Harry’s eyes, let alone form words.

Harry smirked at him and lowered his head to Draco’s lap.

“Love your skin,” he said, then began licking the line from Draco’s groin to his hip. Draco twisted, trying to move his cock towards Harry’s mouth, but Harry just chuckled and pressed his hips into the mattress.

He gradually moved lower, closer and closer, but never quite touching his cock. He lifted Draco’s legs and pressed them back against his stomach. Harry’s tongue trailed lower, and then he took Draco’s balls into his mouth, laving them gently.

Draco took a great heaving breath and moaned, his voice finally coming back to him. “Fuck, Harry!” He bit his lip to keep from begging Harry to please suck him, fuck him, now dammit!

“Beg me,” Harry replied, then licked across Draco’s opening.

“Oh holy fucking hell.” Harry had never done this to him before, and Draco couldn’t believe how amazing it felt—soft, warm, firm velvet pressure sending lightning up his spine and across his insteps. He bucked against Harry’s face, his entire world narrowed to that hot wet tongue swirling over, all around—and sweet Merlin—plunging _into_ his hole. Tremors radiated from his entrance, the muscles there shuddering and trembling in bliss, his prostate was throbbing, his thighs were twitching, and Draco was vaguely aware that he was practically _wailing_. Harry’s nose was brushing against his sac, his hands were on Draco’s arse, holding his cheeks wide open, and Draco gasped in astonishment when he felt the tingle in his toes that always preceded his orgasm. Without his cock being touched once, he was going to _come_ , and it was going to be _huge_.

And then Harry sat up and tugged on his balls, rather painfully, and it slid away from him, his testicles _screaming_ with the denied release as his legs fell to the mattress.

“What the fuck, Harry?” Draco complained, pumping his hips and digging his heels into the bed. His wrists ached from the way he’d been tugging them as he writhed on Harry’s tongue, and he knew he’d have marks.

Harry gave him an unrepentant grin. “Do you want me, Draco?” he asked.

“Fucking bastard! Yes!” Draco felt a thrill run through him at the look of triumph in Harry’s eyes. He was nearly ready to plead with his lover, nearly.

“What do you want me to do to you?” Harry began idly stroking his own cock again, and Draco felt his mouth go dry and water all at the same time. “Do you want me to suck you off?”

Draco growled at him. He wanted Harry’s cock up his arse, slamming into him, hard, and Harry knew it, dammit. He shook his head. “You know what I want.”

“Yes, I do,” Harry said. “But I’m not going to touch you until you say it. And I won’t fuck you unless you beg for it.”

Draco was _drunk_ with arousal, beyond pride, beyond appearances, beyond his family name. He struggled internally for a moment, continuing to rock on the bed while Harry watched him with blown eyes. And when he finally gave himself permission, the surge of lust that washed over him nearly made him weep. “Please, Harry,” he whispered.

Harry crawled over him again, not letting their skin touch. “Please, what, Draco?”

“Fuck me, Harry, please,” he said, his voice stronger this time. “I need you inside me. Please—”

And then Harry’s tongue was in his mouth, and Draco was drowning in Harry’s taste. He could feel Harry reach into the nightstand, and then a moment later, slick fingers were pushing inside him.

“Yes…” he breathed. “Harry… please…”

“How do you want it?” Harry asked, licking his throat.

Draco gasped as he twisted his hips to work Harry’s fingers further into him. “Hard… deep…”

And then Harry pressed against his prostate, and he cried out at the stab of sensation. “Fuck me, Harry, now, please…” He lifted his knees to his chest again, exposing himself. He’d never felt so wanton, so sexy in his whole life.

Harry groaned and hissed something in Parseltongue. Draco’s entire body was trembling. And then the blunt head of Harry’s cock was breaching him; the slight burn of it barely kept Draco from exploding right then. Harry didn’t give him much time to adjust—he pressed all the way in, then began driving into him, slow, hard, and deep.

Draco wrapped his legs around Harry’s hips, lifting his pelvis up to match each thrust. Harry’s strokes were just missing Draco’s prostate, something that Draco was simultaneously relieved and frustrated about. He wanted to come, but he wanted to enjoy this feeling, the slide and stretch of Harry inside him, the way Harry’s balls slapped against his arse, the tickle of electricity along his vertebrae. “Oh yes, Harry,” he panted. “Please don’t stop.”

“Love fucking you,” Harry grunted.

“Love you fucking me,” Draco admitted, feeling something break free in his chest. All of a sudden this was somehow more important than power games and dominance, and emotion swelled up inside him.

Harry’s eyes were dark yet understanding, and he reached up and untied Draco’s hands. Draco let out a sob and clutched at Harry, feeling his fingernails dig into the skin of Harry’s back, needing to be closer, to somehow be inside Harry while Harry was inside him.

Harry groaned and gasped Draco’s name, increasing his pace. “Are you ready?” he asked.

“Please, god, yes,” was Draco’s answer. He was almost afraid of his orgasm—he’d been dangling so close to it for so long now that he knew it would be intense. He could feel it gaining momentum.

Harry wormed a hand between them and closed it around Draco’s weeping cock at the exact same time he shifted his angle to stroke directly against Draco’s prostate.

Draco’s back arched off the bed as he threw his head back and _screamed_. He was _there_ , finally, and his whole body jerked violently with the force of it. He was aware of nothing but his cock, Harry’s cock inside him, the agonising supernova of ecstasy exploding through him.

Harry continued to stroke against his prostate, drawing Draco’s orgasm out for long moments. Draco let out a mewl with every throb, and then he felt Harry tense above him, shouting in Parseltongue and moaning Draco’s name, and wetness flooded him.

Draco whimpered as Harry collapsed on top of him; his entire body felt shaky in the most satisfying way. Little aftershocks of pleasure struck him spontaneously, and Draco let Harry press him into the mattress, his weight luxuriously comfortable.

Harry laid on top of him for a few minutes, breathing heavily into Draco’s neck, and their heartbeats gradually synchronised. Draco was perfectly content to lay here for the rest of the night, tracing his fingernails across his lover’s back.

Eventually Harry propped himself up on his elbows and grinned at him dazedly.

Draco smiled and ran his fingers through the messy, sweaty hair. “Wow,” he said softly, unable for the moment to find adequate words to describe how he felt. So when Harry opened his mouth to reply, Draco covered it with his own. With his lips and tongue, he told Harry just how overwhelmed and grateful he felt, things he wouldn’t be able to voice.

Harry hummed in pleasure as they kissed, and then shifted to kiss Draco’s eyelids and his forehead. The movement caused him to slip from Draco’s body, and Draco whimpered softly at the loss.

“I know,” Harry said. He reached for his wand and cleaned up the mess between their stomachs.

Draco could hardly move, so he just lay there, watching Harry as he wrangled the sheets to cover them. But he was starting to feel a bit more collected now, and he smirked as a thought occurred to him. “If that’s how you plan on punishing me in the future, I might just misbehave more often,” Draco drawled.

Harry smiled at him as he lay down next to Draco. “I’m sure you will, Draco. I’d be surprised if you didn’t. I can play this game, too, you know.” And then he hissed something in Parseltongue in Draco’s ear. Draco was rather too sated to have a strong reaction, but he did enjoy the faint echo of a shiver that rippled through him.

“Good,” he replied. “That means I can punish you, then, doesn’t it?”

“I look forward to it,” Harry smirked and wrapped around him, nuzzling his face into Draco’s neck.

Draco tucked his ankle between Harry’s calves, and curled into his embrace. He was tempted to ask what Harry had said to him in Parseltongue and how he’d known Draco would like it so much, but sleep was stealing over him. He mused muzzily that he would just have to tease the answers from his lover later, and then he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

fin


End file.
